1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable multi purpose machines, and more particularly, to a multi purpose machine having removable head attachments primarily for personal grooming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for grooming machines have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes removable head attachments used for multiple purposes including: cutting, shaving, clipping, tooth brushing, vacuuming, and massaging.
There are no similar multi purpose machines to the best of applicant's knowledge, having removable head attachments, and are primarily for personal grooming.